wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels Pakular
If you are looking for the franchise, see Crystal Jewels. Crystal Jewels Pakular is a action adventure roleplaying game released in Japan in April 17, 1999, released in North America in June 18, 2000, and in Europe in December 18, 2001 in GameQ. This is the fourth game of the Crystal Jewels series, introducing Game Series II. The game is notable for the bestselling video games in Japan. It is director's cut of Crystal Jewels 3 with animated sprites. The Game Series II, holds games Crystal Jewels 3, and Crystal Jewels Pakular, which the Game Series ran from 1996 to 2000. It takes place in the Farko region. It has 251 Crystal Monsters from Mooselette to Cytree. The player comes from his/her hometown to go to Professor Shari to pick Mooselette, Planteen, or Waporeen. The player then ventures to be a master champion. The rival will pick the type advantage of yours. The player goes around battling other brawlers until they prepare for the league in order to become a master champion. Gameplay In the Crystal Universe, Crystal Jewels might be a franchise at intervals that Crystal Monsters. Crystal Monsters are creatures inhabiting the Crystal Universe. they'll be actual animals, creatures in varied designs, androids, or robots. Crystal Monsters die instantly, or father dying, they faint or they're defeated. However, they'll be recovered by exploitation "Healing Lotion" or sent to the hospital. There are 5 forms of healing lotions. associate actual Healing Lotion heals up twentieth of the facility unit, associate Super Lotion heals up fortieth of the facility unit, associate Super Lotion heals up sixtieth of the facility unit, associate Hyper Lotion heals up twentieth of the facility unit, ANd associate Georgia home boy Lotion heals up the rest of the facility unit. There are conditions that decrease all the facility unit like pathology, poison, strained, burns, or self-hit states. There are over one,000 Crystal Monsters presently. variety of the Crystal Monsters evolves at 1-3 stages at their sure levels. they're battled against each other and against teams of individuals, like Devil J, at intervals the wild, and conjointly the alone Crystal Monster unbeatable is Iccryst (Seikaikuri). Crystal Monsters are trained by of us said as "Crystal Brawlers". Crystal Brawlers are those that owns Crystal Monsters. they're the class of humans World Health Organization travels around the world assortment medals and achievements and participates at intervals the tournaments. Crystal Brawlers in addition experiences "Brawler Points". Brawlers get them from winning many agency brawls, getting monsters, and achieving medals, in addition winning tournaments. In most media, Crystal Monsters faints rather than dying, they'll be at intervals the hospital. There are Crystal Balls command by every fighter, that the antagonists tends to urge one itself for the boss, Hunter Grai, therefore on beat the world. There are presently over 959 of the Crystal Monsters. Some Crystal Monsters might evolve in 1-3 stages at their sure levels. In the games, there are eight or sixteen required medals therefore on contend at intervals the tournament. whereas traveling to collect all the medals in varied locations, Brawlers fight and brawls NPCs and gain fighter points. there'll be in addition obstacles (secured locations, blocked ways in which, etc.) and conjointly the fighter ought to see what or World Health Organization is obstructing it and must unlock the path so as to enter the new path. whereas traveling, Crystal Brawlers may encounter Crystal Monsters on the approach. but if they get the Crystal Monsters' attention, it ought to rather bond them or get on rage. If the fighter collects all eight medals, therefore on enter the tournament, they have to realize a "Brawler of the Year" token given by Iccryst. They then ventures to the tournament and battles 5 of the random Crystal Brawlers before facing the master. they struggle until reaching the "Master Champion" title. Plot and Setting Main article:Crystal Jewels 3 Reception and legacy Crystal Jewels could be a multibillion greenback franchise at intervals a bestselling game within the franchise. In Gamerankings, Crystal Jewels was rated ninetieth for a reason that it's culture and also the idea is from Jinko's obsessions. Crystal Jewels was expressed that it's a influence on Crystal Jewels fans. tho' it had been well-liked, it reaches a rank of thirty in "Top a hundred Role-Playing Video Games". Since it had been a influenced game, it's vice methods have " wowed" the players. Game rankings expressed that Crystal Jewels have given players a chance to be within the Crystal World and play with one another with link. In AllGame, Crystal Jewels was nine out of ten for game style and new techniques. Crystal Jewels was well-liked through style, Crystal Monsters, and setting. AllGame expressed, "These Crystal Monsters can not be really monsters that are out of Crystals, it's a bet that the Crystal Monsters have a control on fans World Health Organization loved Crystal Monsters!". EGM ranks the sport nine out of ten and expressed that the game sends the players an opportunity of seeing through the Crystal World. IGN listed Crystal Jewels nine out of ten and states that the sport might presumably be a rank out of twenty. Crystal Jewels Pakular :Main article:Crystal Jewels Pakular Reference #1 Now You Can Have The CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 Of Your Dreams – Cheaper/Faster Than You Ever Imagined #2 Secrets To Getting CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 To Complete Tasks Quickly And Efficiently #3 Cracking The CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 Code #4 What Everyone Must Know About CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #5 How To Turn CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 Into Success #6 5 Ways Of CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 That Can Drive You Bankrupt - Fast! #7 Want To Step Up Your CRYSTAL JEWELS 3? You Need To Read This First #8 How To Get (A) Fabulous CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 On A Tight Budget #9 Get Better CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 Results By Following 3 Simple Steps #10 The Secret Of CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #11 SuperEasy Ways To Learn Everything About CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #12 Fast-Track Your CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #13 Need More Time? Read These Tips To Eliminate CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #14 Top 25 Quotes On CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #15 CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 An Incredibly Easy Method That Works For All